


Only between us

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oneshot, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, bottom ringo, dominant Easy, etablished relationship, unter uns episode 6041
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: English Version of "Nur zwischen uns."The "missing" scene between Ringos and Easys talk and the reconciliation with Vivi (because we all know what happened then :D) in Episode 6041 from February 6th 2019P18 Smut





	Only between us

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys what should I say... thanks to my friend who motivated me last night (you know who you are :D thank you for your support <3) I finally managed to translate this little explicit Oneshot from February. The work title of this was "Shameless smut because I can" and that's basically what it is. Sue me! :D But of course there is also a bit Fluff and a lot of Ringsy love, because I will never be over these gorgeous scenes. :D Because, come on, first super soft Ringo and then wow protective Ringo, how could anyone expect me not to write a fanfiction about this. :D
> 
> I have to say that I am always particularly excited when I publish smut fanfictions, but I hope you like it. :) Have fun!
> 
> Btw the scene is basically starting right after Ringos and Easys reconciliatio, after Ringo snuggled up against Easy and they started to watch the movie again. ^^

He felt Ringos eyes on him, felt soft fingers gently stroking over his torso, longing for some closeness. He saw the sparkle in the eyes of his boyfriend, that didn't leave any doubt, that he was interested in something way different than the movie. The way he looked at him, gave him goosebumps and send a pleasant shiver down Easys spine. So loving and simultaniously somehow tantalizing, a silent invitation.

A provocative grin appeared on Ringos face, when he cought Easys gaze, just like he knew that Easy too was not that interested in the movie anymore, like he claimed to be. Easy couldn't hold back a cheeky smile. "What?" , Ringo asked innocently. A rethorical question, that was clear to both of them, but still these little provocations were something Easy loved. Meanwhile they both were wearing a knowing grin on their face, because they both long knew what will happen next. "You know exactly." , Easy murmured and put away the tablet, just to pull Ringo closer with a smirk shortly after.

Their lips found each other in a tender kiss and Ringo sighed when he felt Easys tongue, smoothly but determined asking for entrance, sending an army of butterflies through his body. He sighed in relief, when he pulled Easy further in his arms and felt the tension left from their previous conversation finally vanish. Their kisses soon grew more and more intense, more demanding. Both needed that closeness now, longing to be near to each other. 

Ringo kissed Easy, like he wanted to kiss every insecurity, every daubt, that he was not the absolute only one he wanted, right from his lips. Easy buried his hands in Ringos hair, while Ringos fingers had long found their way under Easys sweater, which shortly after already landed on the floor.

"I love you." , Ringo whispered, before he leaned over Easy and gently started to spread kisses all over his torso. Easy moaned and let his head fall back, when Ringo started to suck on his neck, enjoying every touch. "I love you, too." , he answered huskily, nesteling even closer to his boyfriend, while he let his hands wander under the shirt and over the muscular back of the younger man. He felt his own as well as Ringos arousal grow. How his boyfriend pushed up his hips against his, trying to show him how much he wanted him, while driving him mad with his kisses.

Suddenly Ringo stopped and looked at him with an intense gaze. "Do you feel this? That's what you do to me and that's nothing against everything else. Nothing turns me on like you." , he murmured with a rough voice, pressing himself even closer against Easy, so he could feel his erection even more clear. "And you are also the only one who is allowed to do what will come next." , Ringo whispered seductively and looked at Easy full of desire.

Easy gasped, it really turned him on to feel Ringo like this. Until now Easy had let Ringo take control, had just let him do his thing, but suddenly something changed in his expression. Unerringly he pushed his thigh forward and consequently moved it against Ringos crotch, what made his boyfriend groan in pleasure and elicited him a load: "God, Easy!" Only the sight of Ringo, how he was slightly biting his lips, so damn sexy, his eyes fluttering shut, when he moaned again, let a wave of arousal wash over Easy.

And before Ringo could even realize what was happening he already found himself under his boyfriend. He gasped in suprise. His arms were pinned against the bed. He felt Easys body uninhibitedly pushing him down on the mattress, he felt Easys stubbles scratching against his cheek and Easys lips on his neck, vigorously, almost a little harsh, left him breathless.

"Who do you want?" , Easys voice was rough and husky and still there was a determination in it that let Ringo shiver. Facinated by the sudden dominance of his boyfriend he looked at Easy, his eyes were dark and burnig with lust and he fixed him with a mix of desire and something else Ringo couldn't quite tell yet. "Who do you want, Ringo?" , Easy repeated, a bit more fierce this time and pushed himself harder against Ringo, tightening his grip a little more.

"You. Only you." , Ringo panted breathlessly. And then there finally were Easys lips on his again. Eager and possesive, just like Easy wanted to make clear that he was his and his only. And he was, completely and with all his heart. Never before he had devoted himself to anybody like this. Only Easy.

Trembling hands were erratically tugging at his shirt, impatiently trying to unbutton it. "Do you still need this?" , he heard Easys voice like in trance. "I need you." , he answered breathlessly and hungrily captured his lovers lips again. "Good." , it came from Easy and with a one quick tug his shirt was suddenly ripped apart and all the little buttons scattered in all directions. Ringo gasped gain. This unexpected and unusal dominance of his boyfriend, absolutely finished him. What had this man done to him?

Ringo moaned and pushed himself against Easys hand, that had wandered further down by now and was driving him wild. "Easy... more. I..." , he moaned, fully lost in lust and desire. Afterwards no one of them would know, how exactly they have had lost the rest of their clothes, but at some point naked bodies were tangeled up in each other, their moans were blending into one and they probably would get to hear several complains from their roommates later, but in that moment they couldn't care less.

Easy was still on top of Ringo, still making clear that he was setting the pace, that he was in control. And Ringo? He had just let himself get lost in Easys touches, he trusted him entirely, took everything he gave him and only asked for more. More of Easys lips on his, more of his touches, more of Easy. His whole body was on edge by now, so sensitive, that every touch was almost overwhelming, sending shivers down his spine.

"Easy... please." , he stuttered, a moaning mess under Easy. "Yes Richard, what do you want?" , Easys expression, didn't leave any doubt, that he really liked to tease his boyfriend like this. "You... I..." God, he couldn't even form a full sentence, while Easy enjoyed it to the fullest to drive him to absolut insanity. That bastard knew way to well how to use his fast fingers to make him totally will-less, even though what he wanted was easily summarized in one word: "Easy!" , he groaned, his voice was almost begging. "What Ringo?" , Easy grinned. "Fuck me!" , Ringo answered, with a throaty moan.

A victorious smile appeared on Easys face, before he kissed Ringo passionately, after all of this did have quite an effect on him too. The view had been ravishingly, Ringo panting and squirming under him, how he had longed for every touch, how he had been begging for more, more of him. He almost couldn't bear to not feel him already, himself. Slowly he pulled back and again reached for the bottle of lube, before he leaned over his boyfriend again.

Suddenly Ringo cupped Easys face in his hand and drew him up towards himself. Their faces were so close now, that Easy could feel his lovers breath on his skin. Ringo looked him deep in the eyes, lovingly and still there was something serious in his glance. "Easy, that also only belongs to you. Only you." , he whispered softly. For a moment they rested their forheads against each other. Suddenly every fierceness, every rush was gone from Easys eyes. He only looked at Ringo with a loving smile. Then he carefully reached out his hand and gently caressed Ringos cheek with his thumb, watched how he sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into the tender touch. "I know." , Easy whispered.

He got what his boyfriend wanted to say. Even though it wasn't the first time, it still felt special to know, that he was the only one Ringo had ever gone this far with. His heart started to beat faster, when he even thought about, that he really had been the first one to ever touch Ringo like that, the first one Ringo was trusting that much, the only one Ringo was giving himself to like this. "I love you." , he whispered, before pulling him in a tender kiss.

Their movements weren't rough anymore, not frantic, but slowly and soft, almost cautious. Full of passion and love, because this was about so much more than just satisfying their physical needs. Easy waited until his boyfriend had fully relaxed, not until Ringo put his legs around him and with a quiet "Easy... please." softly pushed himself against him, he carefully pushed inside, giving him time to slowly get used to him.

Ringo moaned, when he felt Easy inside of him. Until one year ago he would have never thought, that he would ever enjoy it so much to give up control like this. To be at someones mercy like that, to let himself be loved like this. But now he was only pulling Easy closer and interwined their fingers, when their heated bodies found to each other, making them feel high. Their eyes met and Ringo was still left speechless by the intensity of Easys gaze, when he looked at him like this, with so much love, like he was so special to him, in a way that made his knees go weak even when lying down.

He wrapped his arms around Easys neck and captured his lips in a deep kiss. "Hold on to me." , he heared Easy whisper in his ear and then he had already lifted him up and on to his lap. Now they were sitting in the middle of the bed, arms and legs wrapped around each other, still together, holding each other close. Every centimeter air between them seemed too much, they needed that closeness now, needed the confirmation that they only belonged to each other. "Easy..." , Ringo gasped, his head leaning against Easys shoulder, when they both started to move again. Easy buried his hands in Ringos hair, a silent moan on his lips. Every touch, every kiss was so incredible intense, literally burned through their veins, running through every fiber of their bodies, almost too much but still never enough.

"Ringo..." , Easys voice was humble and shaky, a clear sign that he was close. He drew Ringo closer, slightly changing the angle he pushed into him, hiting exactly that one sensitive spot in Ringo, making him moan uncontrollably. A last thrust and Easy felt Ringo tighten around him, his nails digging into his shoulders, when he came with a relieving moan. Still high from his climax, he captured Easys lips in a hungry kiss and that was enough to send Easy over the endge too. His moans got lost in their kisses, that were slowly getting more and more lazy. Until Ringo eventually let himself fall back on the mattress, still breathless and pulled Easy on top of him.

"Wow, that was..." , Easy whispered. "Beautiful." , Ringo answered and brushed Easys forehead with his lips. "I love you." , Easy said and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. "I love you too." , Ringo smiled. For a while they were just lying there, enjoying the pleasantly warm feeling of being together.

"Okay, if we don't want to get stuck to each other, we have to get up eventually. " , Easy stated. "Really? Do we?" , Ringo grinned and wrapped his arms around Easy even tighter, so he couldn't get up. "Ringo." , his boyfriend laughed and playfully tried to push him away. "Come on. I am hungry." , he tried again. "You are always hungry after we-" , the rest of the sentence got lost in a kiss. "I promise that, we can go right back to bed after eating, you cuddler." , Easy said with a grin. "Fine, but only if you make something for me too." , Ringo answered smirking. "Ha! I knew it you are just as h-" , Easy protested but by then Ringo had already captured his lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone feeling hot now? Ooops, sorry not sorry. :D How did you like it? I am excited for your comments, I hope you liked this little (a bit late) Oneshot and I could bring across the feeling. :D  
> Love, Persephone :)


End file.
